A typical automated interaction between a user and a speech-enabled IVR involves the user inputting information using a speech interface and the IVR reacting to the input to complete a business transaction. Such transactions may include requesting travel information or making a booking or financial transfer.
In a known IVR method, after the user inputs information, the IVR application confirms the input by echoing it back to the user and asking the user to say “yes” or “no”, or to press an appropriate DTMF key.
This method guarantees success from the viewpoint of the automated computer system. However, the method can lead to frustration for the user and increase the time and the cost to complete the transaction. When a user talks to a live agent, something different occurs. The agent confirms at certain points during the user input that he understands and only asks for explicit confirmation from the user in difficult cases. Therefore the transaction is completed quicker and more efficiently than with the known IVR method.